


Не сейчас

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: — Ты всегда говоришь, что ты самый слабый из нас... — интонация не вопросительная, но и не совсем утвердительная. Кусанаги прячет взгляд за бликами в затемненных стеклах очков, но это не срабатывает с двумя людьми: с Анной и с ним, Татарой. Оба они умеют видеть — и чувствовать — больше, чем им показывают. Гораздо больше. Так много, что иногда хочется разучиться.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Вычитка: shepet

— Ты всегда говоришь, что ты самый слабый из нас... — интонация не вопросительная, но и не совсем утвердительная. Кусанаги прячет взгляд за бликами в затемненных стеклах очков, но это не срабатывает с двумя людьми: с Анной и с ним, Татарой. Оба они умеют видеть — и чувствовать — больше, чем им показывают. Гораздо больше. Так много, что иногда хочется разучиться.   
— Так и есть, Кусанаги-сан, — отвечает он с улыбкой. Улыбка искренняя, и в нее легко поверить.   
— Но никто, кроме тебя, не осмеливается подойти к Королю, когда он в таком состоянии.   
— В каком еще "таком"? Опять он строит из себя буку? — снова беспечно улыбается Тоцука, вручая Кусанаги сумку с покупками и сдачу. — Тогда я схожу поговорю с ним.   
— Сходи, — серьезно кивает Изумо.  
Все верят, даже сам Татара. Он ведь и в самом деле неисправимый оптимист. Но все же он знает кое-что о себе самом: что там, под кажущейся беспечностью, лежат страх и отчаяние. Такие же, как у Кусанаги. Общие.   
Поэтому ему трудно не видеть в другом отражения собственных чувств.   
— Тоцука! — громко окликает его Кусанаги, когда Татара поднимается по лестнице, и тон уже совсем обычный, командный и к тому же недовольный. — Какого черта? Я не просил тебя покупать кактус!   
Тоцука, не оборачиваясь, машет рукой и продолжает свой путь. Он знает, что Кусанаги не будет сердиться долго, а кактус был забавный и ужасно одинокий. Как можно было его такого бросить пропадать в магазине?   
— Зачем ты запихнул его в сумку? Мог хотя бы предупредить, паразит? Я все руки исколол!   
Врет: кактус закрыт прозрачным пластиковым колпаком с дырочками для вентиляции — специально чтобы не уколоться. Но Кусанаги теперь обязательно нужно поворчать, чтобы вернуть себе обычное расположение духа и ничем не выдать своей тревоги перед остальными хомровцами.   
Пусть ворчит.   
Микото опять не реагирует на стук в дверь. Предупредив "я вхожу", Татара заглядывает внутрь. Король сидит на диване, сцепив руки в замок, и смотрит в пол. Окинув взглядом комнату, Татара замечает, что подпалин на стенах, полу и мебели заметно прибавилось. От Микото исходят красноватое свечение и самый настоящий жар, такой, что чувствуется даже на пороге.   
— Уходи, — бросает Король глухо. — Не приближайся.   
Ну, как обычно. А Татара, как обычно, не обращает внимания на предостережение, прикрывает за собой дверь и подходит близко, совсем вплотную — голова Микото на уровне его груди, — кладет руки на затылок Короля...  
Когда-то он и вправду обжигался. Давно. Но даже это не могло остановить его — он ведь решил, что будет рядом. Всегда.   
Микото порывисто обнимает его, притягивает к себе. Ну, да, конечно. И кто тут сейчас хотел его прогнать?   
Жар теперь не обжигает, как раньше, хотя Татаре все равно неуютно. Он знает, что Зверь, живущий внутри Микото, опасен, и что сдерживать его стоит Королю огромных усилий. Но знает также и то, что Зверь — это не Микото. Это лишь часть его силы. У всякой силы есть своя оборотная сторона, так всегда бывает.   
— Все будет хорошо, Король, — говорит он с улыбкой, которую Микото не видит, но слышит в его голосе. Татара знает, что слышит.   
— Посидеть с тобой?   
Микото молчит, но Татаре не нужны слова. Ответ Короля — это его руки, не размыкающие объятий. Ответ — это его дыхание на рубашке Тоцуки, прямо на солнечном сплетении.   
Жар ослабевает. Зверь успокаивается.   
Не сейчас. 

Вид лежащих на земле бесчувственных людей пугает его, но не так, как кучки пепла, остающиеся тогда, когда Король совсем не сдерживает себя. Да, это враги Хомры, это уличные банды, это наркодилеры, сутенеры и вымогатели, большая часть из них — подонки, не стоящие даже упоминания. Только никто не даст гарантии, что среди них нет ни одного запутавшегося пацана, такого, как Шохей или Эрик. Или даже как Мисаки...   
От таких мыслей становится жутко, и Татара старается не думать об этом. Он радуется, что сегодня Микото удалось справиться со своим Зверем. Вероятно, он кого-то покалечил, но не убил. Надо отвлечь его, надо дать этим идиотам возможность прийти в сознание и убраться подальше. Да, конечно враги, только ведь все-таки живые люди.   
Микото сердится, на этот раз по-настоящему. Он не любит, когда Тоцука пытается вмешаться в драку и пригасить его ярость. Зверь требует жертв.   
— Я тебя не звал, — едва не рычит он, и голос Короля смешивается с голосом Зверя, так, что становится трудно отличить одного от другого. Однако Татара помнит: Микото — это Микото, а Зверь — это Зверь. Он красив, но слишком жесток. Нельзя давать ему воли.   
— Здесь больше не с кем сражаться, — негромко говорит Татара и ждет резкого ответа. Но Микото молчит. Он уже заметил, что Тоцука пришел не один. Анна осторожно выглядывает из-за его спины, и Татара видит, как смягчается лицо Короля. Он еще хмурит брови, но пальцы, сжатые в кулак, уже расслабляются, чтобы прикоснуться на секунду к макушке Принцессы.   
В этот раз они не спорят о силе и ее применении. Микото притворно-равнодушно отворачивается от поверженных противников, достает сигарету и прикуривает щелчком пальцев. И уходит вразвалочку, но при этом все равно с грацией сытого льва после удачной охоты.   
Тоцука и Анна следуют за ним. Докурив, Микото поднимает Принцессу и сажает ее на плечо, и так они идут до самых дверей "Хомры", за которыми их ждет Кусанаги. 

Иногда Татара просыпается с чувством непонятной тревоги и тут же обнаруживает ее причину.   
Микото сидит на постели и смотрит в никуда. Воздух в комнате раскален, кажется, сейчас тут загорится все, что может гореть, что стекла в окнах расплавятся и стекут по наружной стене, покрывая ее диковинной глазурью...   
Король замечает, что он проснулся, и цедит сквозь зубы: "Не лезь!" Микото нечасто бывает настолько груб с ним, но Тоцука знает, что на самом деле ему сейчас даже обычные слова даются с большим трудом. Он и не думает следовать приказу — придвигается, обнимает и прижимается грудью к спине Микото. И старается поймать ритм его дыхания, чтобы дышать вместе. Чтобы забрать что-то темное и страшное, изменить его и вернуть обратно — чистым и пригодным для использования.   
Зверь в такие моменты силен, как никогда. Он бесится и ревнует. Только что, в темных глубинах ночного кошмара, он был главным, и Микото принадлежал ему безраздельно, но теперь рядом с Королем _этот жалкий, никчемный человечишка, цепляющийся за него. Слабый человечишка, которого так легко сломать, не правда ли?_  
Татара не знает, как именно видит его Зверь, что притаился в душе Микото, он может только догадываться. Татара не способен ни победить, ни изгнать его. Он может лишь подстраивать свое дыхание, обнимать и осторожно прикасаться губами к горячей коже...  
Забирать злое и жгучее пламя, отдавая взамен тепло золотого огонька свечи, слабого, но упрямого.   
Зверь, глухо рыча, отступает в темноту.   
Не сегодня. 

Наутро страхи и беспокойство Тоцуки покажутся ему самому безосновательными и глупыми. И он будет верить в это — до тех пор, пока снова не поймает отражение своего отчаяния за бликами очков и в алой стеклянной глубине волшебного кристалла в руке Принцессы.


End file.
